A past to Forget
by Aislynnae
Summary: This is going to be about what happened to Keita at his old school and why he was worried if he would make it at Bell Liberty. Reltionship exists between Keita and Kazuki! Review if you have the time!


A/N: Hey this is hopefully going to be updated if I get a review thats positive. Thanks for all who clicked on this!

After all that had happened in the MVP battle and with sorting out my feelings for Kazuki and his for me we had decided to start dating. It was still a secret and we were waiting for the right time to tell everyone, mainly because I didn't want to shock or worry anyone. Kazuki though, well he still had to maintain his position as chairman which meant sometimes he could be gone for a few days, maybe a week depending where he had to go and for what reasons. This meant I was alone and although I would never complain Kazuki knows I hate being alone and away from him.

Sighing I leaned back on my bed and decided maybe it would be a good idea to take a stroll around the grounds. Kazuki had left this morning for a meeting and said he won't be back until tomorrow evening. Getting up I slipped on my worn trainers shoved my phone into the pocket of my faded blue jeans. It was a Saturday and most of the students were in the town or were busy with something, some were sorting out or practicing whatever they specialize in. I pondered going to the art room to see if Iwai-san was busy but the thought was quickly discarded, if the artist was busy on a new masterpiece I would never want to interrupt him in case he was on a roll and feeling inspired by something.

I left my room not bothering to lock the door, I never really did. Slowly I wandered out of the dorms and outside into the woods keeping the road that was nearby in sight so I wouldn't get lost. The breeze was light and it had a certain chill to it as it ruffled through my auburn hair. Sighing softly I stood still and listened to the rustle of the dying autumn leaves and the sounds of birds chirping to one another. The sun was out but it was far from warm. 'I wish I had worn my jacket' I scolded myself silently. Then began to trudge onwards again, the sound of crushing leaves was the only thing I could really hear. 'I wish Kazuki was here'

My head lost in the clouds I was brought back to earth by the sounds of people laughing and I looked down to the road to see a group of people laughing at each other as they cycled past. None of them noticed me.

Three hours passed and I was still wandering around the island, watching time flow by. I stopped at the edge of a clearing to see a boy wearing a hat to hide his hair and block most of his face kneeling in the middle of the clearing a box set in front of him. 'I wonder who he is' I thought as I don't recall ever seeing him and I knew almost everyone in the school. It wasn't a very big school only around 90 students. I watched from where I was as the boy leaned forwards and take the lid off the box. I couldn't see what was in the box from where I was but I leaned forward to try and get a glimpse. In the box was a baby sparrow, its wing was bandaged but the bird was chirping happily. The boy scooped the bird up and murmured something to the bird. Slowly he unbandaged the bird's wing and the bird opened its wings and closed them only to open them again and the tiny bird flew away.

I was about to call out to the boy when I saw he was already walking away with the box under his arm. I stepped forwards about to run after him but the boy took off in a run. 'I wonder who he was. He isn't anyone I know of and nobody has recently joined the academy have they?' I decided I would ask Niwa-san when I next saw him. Looking at the sky I saw there were dark grey clouds looming over me, 'Time to go back then, back to my empty room' A small sad smile flittered across my face before I turned around and started my long trek back to the dorms. My thoughts were still focused on the boy in the clearing. 'Ah! I didn't even get a look at his face!'

Just as I stepped onto the path next to the road a voice yelled out from behind me, I turned to be greeted by a happy looking Naruse-san. I waved and he smiled dazzlingly and called lovingly;

"Honey! Who would have thought we would see each other here! What brings you all the way on the other side of the island?" He caught up with me and wrapped me into a warm but gentle embrace.

"The same could be said for you Naruse-san" I replied once he had let me go. 'He gives me such a warm hug, it's a really nice hug' I smiled to myself.

"I was out looking for... someone but I saw you and are you okay you seem a little pale? Are you cold?" Naruse looked me over with a worried glance and pulled me into him and he started to drag me down the only path.

"Let's get back and get you warmed up. How about we make a date of it?" He shot me a wink as he said it.

"U-um, I shouldn't I er, I don't want to trouble you Naruse-san." I knew it would be hard to get my way out of it considering we had about an hour's walk to the school and I didn't want Kazuki to think I was spending time alone with Naruse.

"Aw, You're so considerate Honey, but it's really no trouble. We could go and get a coffee and then go watch a movie in my room?" He said suggestively and he pulled me even closer to him.

"R-really the offer is k-kind enough Naruse-san..." I mumbled as I tried to pull away from his strong grip. We were fairly close to the school I could see it up ahead.

"Now, now honey. How many times have I told you just Naruse will do or if you want, you can call me by my first name?" He tried to correct me. I tried to think of anything that I could to change the subject and remembered what he had said earlier.

"Who were you looking for?" Only to be replied by a confused look. "Earlier you said you were out here looking for someone who?" I explained. He stopped walking and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Are you jealous? Do you think I was trying to be with someone who is not my Honey?" He leaned down and all I could do was stare into his green eyes as his golden hair hung over his face as he leaned down to kiss me. I struggled out of his grip only to fall on the ground with a surprisingly quiet thump but also with a sickening crunch as I landed on my right shoulder.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" I muttered with my eyes shut tight. Over me I heard Naruse gasp and he leaned down.

"Honey! Honey what? Where did you hurt yourself? What was that crunching sound? Keita?" He tentatively reached a hand out to pull me up but I jumped backwards as his hand touched me. I scrambled to my feet noticing I couldn't move my right arm at all but it hurt like hell. I groaned and swayed on my feet clutching my arm.

"Honey! Let's get you to the school doctor!" He stood up and scooped me into his arms bridal style and ran into the school holding me. Thankfully we ran into nobody on the way inside. Black shapes started to swim across my vision as we arrived outside the doctors' office. Naruse kicked the door open as gently as he could only to be met by the schools new doctor slumped across his desk with his head in his bent arm, snoring.

"Doctor!" The man asleep on the desk woke with a start and glanced around the room eyes settling on Naruses' green eyes and then he glanced down at the boy in his arms groaning quietly.

The doctor stood up and rushed into another room saying "Follow me and rest him down in here. What happened?" Naruse explained what happened as the doctor began to check for signs of concussion and then began to check my shoulder.

He prodded and poked and moved my arm only for me to hiss and yelp. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a box which he came over and placed on a small table next to me and he began to pull out items. One of which was thick roll of bandaging and a sling. The other items were disinfectants and gauzes until he pulled out a needle which had a clear liquid in. The needle was in a wrapper which had small information printed over it.

I stared with wide fearful eyes at the needle and I began to speak almost incoherently "No, no! Please don't, ... I don't want it... please don't...no!" Tears began to form in my eyes but they did not fall.

"This will be painful to sort out without painkillers. From the looks of it you have bruised the bone." He gave me a concerned look before going over to a computer and he pulled up my medical history and he read through it at lightning speed.

"You have no allergies or reactions to narcotics. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I spoke calmly and evenly and met the doctors' gaze. He sighed. "Well either way we need to sort you out now, Naruse-san could you step outside while I bandage his shoulder and arm?" He asked politely. Naruse just looked at him before he walked out of the room grumbling under his breath.

"I'm Dr. Wakamiyra Sumi. I believe I am the replacement of the previous doctor here. Your shoulder will be fine, think everyone just over reacted a little. Just keep it in this sling for 2 maybe 3 weeks and come to see me at least twice a week. Okay?" He said all of this whilst he was wrapping my arm into the sling.

"What made the crunch me and Naruse-san heard?" I asked more to myself than actually to the doctor.

"I'm not sure but you are lucky because there is no signs or dislocation maybe it was just the gravel under you that crunched?" The doctor replied wondering about it as well.

"If you don't mind it would be a good idea to give you an x-ray just to be on the safe side."

I shook my head "I feel fine, just must have been the shock, you know?" I stated and looked up at Dr Wakamiyra with a plastered smile. He seemed unsure what to do, so he nodded. I stood up and said my thanks as I left to find a worried Naruse pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while, sorry to have worried you Naruse-san, I am fine, really." He looked me over and he looked guilty when he's eyes glanced over the sling. He escorted me to my room silently as we both thought over why my arm was in a sling. I walked into my room and said goodbye to Naruse before I shut the door practically in his face.

'I just hope he doesn't read into why I refused the painkillers too much. I don't know what I would do if he, or anyone for that matter found out.' I thought as I curled up on my bed and silently cried. Images of my past drifting through my mind as I settled into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
